SG1 1 After New Order
by VioletVision
Summary: I asked myself what happens between the episodes of the show. Who is wearing Jack's pajamas? Who is Teal's and Daniel taking lingerie shopping? What is Sam writing in her secret journal? Is Jack starting a Tok'ra brothel? Missing Scene.
1. Chapter 1

**1 After New Order:** Part One

'**In One Piece'**

(After the episode** New Order**, but before episode** Lockdown**)

**Hey there:** This is my first attempt at a Stargate fiction. This answers my own question of what happens between the episodes. Guess this is what happens when I ask a question then find I am the one answering it. In my own personal dimension, this is how it goes. Enjoy.

SGC

After what had become a very long day, Carter was walking to the elevator glad at the chance to have a few days off. She rounded a corner in the corridor and came across Daniel and Teal'c. Daniel was the first to turn and seen her, "Hey Sam, ready to get out of this place?"

Samantha started looking around them to the elevator then back down the corridor, "Something's not right for some reason."

Daniel scrunched his eyebrows and tipped his head at her, "Yeaaaa, doesn't feel right leaving. We should stay here every second of the day. Everyday for that matter." He said in a whimsical tone and smiled with sarcasm.

Inclining his head, Teal'c wanted to determine if it was a potential problem or just the usual uneasiness Sam had when leaving the base. "May we be of assistance?"

She could not get her mind to tell her what the problem was so she could solve it. "No, Teal'c, I know you and Daniel were off to explore that new museum, and I am suppose to go out with Pete. You guys go on ahead. I just have to go back to my office and have a look. I may have left my computer on or something."

Teal'c smiled at her, "Very well Major, I mean Colonel Carter, we will see you tomorrow." At that Teal'c and a still squinting Daniel, got on the elevator.

Once inside her office, she looked at everything to make sure it was in place. Her computer was logged off and turned off. All of the files she had been working on were in their proper place. 'They are going to see me tomorrow? We don't have any plans to be together tomorrow? What are they up to?' She turned to leave and realized what had made her have to come back, her journal. Samantha unlocked a drawer on the other side of the room and took out her new journal.

Ever since her altercation with the human Replicator Fifth, she had been having disturbing dreams. Yesterday, she had called a friend of Dr. Frazier's that she had introduced her to a few years ago. Samantha told her she had been experiencing nightmares since a troubling ordeal and asked for any suggestions of how to fix it. The doctor told her that the night terrors may be trying to tell her something or bring up things that Samantha might want to deal with before putting it behind her. In the end Samantha took the advise of keeping a journal that included dreams.

She placed the journal into her bag the second she heard footsteps. 'I locked my office door didn't I? No one should be in here but me.' Her heart started to speed up as fear overtook her. She could not force herself to turn and look. The person walked up behind her and for a moment she thought it was Fifth. Then she heard a familiar voice. "Hey, you locked the door, but didn't pull it shut. What's up? I thought you were leaving today with Teal'c and Daniel."

"Hi Sir, I just had to get a few things I have been working on" She almost got out a full sentence this time.

"That can wait. I ordered SG1 to take a few days off. That includes you, Carter." General O'Neill smirked and held the door open for her. He noticed she looked a little more nervous then usual. "Where you off to, fishing?"

"No, sir." She grabbed her bag putting it over her shoulder and stepping out the door. There was an ever-growing smile on her face at the thought of her going fishing with her time off.

"No, you won't answer or no as in no fishing?" He had a serious look on his face but his body language told her that he was up to his old tricks.

To that, she started relaxing and felt better that he had come looking for her. "No to the fishing. I have a meeting later today."

"A hot date? No that's right, I remember now your going out with Pete. Hey, Teal'c and Daniel are coming over to my place tomorrow night for pizza and a movie, want to join us?" Jack's obvious ability to cheer her up always left her feeling comforted.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." Samantha pressed the button for the elevator.

"Oh, I don't know. If your worried about what movie we're going to watch, don't be. Teal'c is picking the movie. Has to be better then last time when Daniel picked some documentary about flowers." O'Neill looked pleased with himself.

"You mean Florence, Sir?" Samantha started reconsidering going to his place with the group. After all she needed things to seam normal like they had been, since everything has been turned upside down so much lately in her life.

"Whatever, you know you can bring Pete if you want. Its just a suggestion." At this point he was desperate for her to come over and hang out. 'What did I just say? Bring Pete? Gosh I don't want him in my house.' He held the elevator door open as he looked into her crystal eyes and seen a sort of sadness.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I already have plans. Thanks for inviting me." She stepped into the elevator and turned to face him. 'He's trying to help me. What I can't tell him is just his being around helps me. Makes me feel safe. What am I thinking? I should not be thinking like that. But I am.' She continued looking into his eyes and she could sense a longing in them. 'How long have we been standing like this' Her mind started to race a panic. "Sir?"

"I know you're already late. Just think of it as an open invitation." He took a step back and for some reason could not take his eyes from her. 'I think I love you, Sam. Say it out loud. Say it out loud. No, she has Pete and I have my new job.' The doors started to close and neither took their eyes away from the trance.

When the doors to the elevator finally closed, both of them took deep breaths. Samantha put her hand on the elevator door and closed her eyes. Jack turned back toward his office and forced himself to walk. He sat down at his new desk that was covered with memos and reports.

A familiar alarm started to sound and then he was on his feet to the Control Room. He walked in and up to the person on duty "What have we got?"

"Unscheduled off world activation. It's the Tok'ra." The man on duty seamed to be enjoying working the controls.

"Ok, open the Iris. Lets see what they want from us." He walked out of the room and down to the Gate Room. He approached the ramp with about a half a dozen armed men. Out of the blue liquid appearing horizon of the Stargate, stepped what he considered a troublemaker. "Hello Anise, to what do we owe this unexpected pleasure?" He slightly bowed and ushered her into another room as she came threw the gate alone.

"As you may have deciphered, I have been acting in a way as an ambassador of the Tok'ra to the SGC. And as I have found you prefer to talk to the host and so here I am. Can we talk?" Anise had intentionally worn an outfit that was medium tan and skintight showing off as much skin as she could get away with. She did so in order to try another seduction of Jack. The last time she had walked up to him while he was in a holding cell and offered sex. To that he backed away and got her out of the room as fast as he could. She had offered to check on Earth's customs she had said that were inhibited. Anise found that on Earth, men usually initiated romantic interludes.

Once inside Jack's office, they sat down. A lieutenant came in looking for a file and Jack fumbled all the paper and files on his desk trying to locate it. "It's here somewhere. There it is." He appeared to be out of his element with all the documentation and reports covering the desk. As the lieutenant left, Jack started wondering if she was ever going to tell him what was going on. "What ya need?"

"Well, there was something that I wanted to ask you for. I am not sure if you are allowed to give me clearance or approval. Your rules here on Earth can be so confining, but it is the only thing I have been able to think that would help" Anise would have continued for another 15 minutes he was sure.

"If you want something, just tell me what it is already." Jack had started taping a pen and tuning out what she was saying. 'Oh no. What if she is trying to ask me about sex again?' His eyes looked slightly down her outfit to where it looked like her breasts were about to pop out at him and say hi. 'Please don't say sex, I don't think I could handle that conversation again. Great once this gets out it will look like General Jack and his Tok'ra brothel.' He inhaled a deep breath.

"I was wondering if you would grant me a few days here on Earth." Anise folded her arms and remembered to lick her lips slightly as she had been instructed.

"You want to hang out here in the SGC for a few days? Well, I will find someone to escort you around base. Cause ya see, I have given SG-1 and myself the next four days off." Jack started trying to look everywhere except at the outfit that Anise was wearing. 'Good she can hang out here for a few days and I will be gone.' He started smiling to himself at how ingenious he was.

"No need to find someone. You will do excellent as a guide. Wonderful, I would love to look around your planet and get a better understanding of how things operate." She started smiling also thinking that she could better get under his skin with some personal experience dwelling among Earth people.

Jack almost did a back flip getting out his next words. "Dismissed! I mean I don't think, so you can go home now. So sorry it could not work, scamper on." He leaned forward and waved his hands at the door.

She appeared not to understand what he was getting at and decided not to accept defeat. "What I am proposing is, for you to allow me to accompany you off the base. If the Tok'ra can have a better understanding of how the Earth people are, we can then start to share the information we have in trust. So many times you have asked for more information. And I am sorry to admit that my leaders do not tell me everything. I am hoping that in this way both peoples will confide in one another as true allies and equals against the evil Goa'uld."

All Jack heard was 'I am proposing,' 'trust' and 'confide in one another as true allies,' and wondered why he was considering it. "Its all about bust, I mean trust. So what do you want?" At this point he had started staring at her outfit again and started turning red because her body was starting to distract him.

She shifted in her chair and unfolded her arms. "To accompany you off base for a few days, is all I want."

"Then you'll tell me little Tok'ra secrets and go home?" Jack was wondering if he could just dump her off with Daniel as her other half liked him.

"If that is what you wish, yes." She stood up with him and wondered when they would be alone together off base.

"Ok, give me about an hour. You can to wait in the conference room till I'm ready." Jack could not believe he agreed to take her around. 'Couldn't pass up on that Tok'ra secret thing. Brothel 101.' He continued to fill out paper work and solve little dispute problems. After making a quick phone call, he left with Anise to go drop her off with Daniel for a few hours.

**Samantha Carter's Home**

Sam pulled up in her driveway and felt alone. Pete had just called her on her cell phone to say he had to work that night, but would see her tomorrow. She sat there in her car looking straight ahead. Images of her life, how it would be with Pete, started to flash before her mind's eye. She seen herself coming home and he would be making them sandwiches. They were talking about what happed during the last four days since they had seen each other. A little girl ran by and said, "Hi mommy." 'I would be an absent parent like my father had been to me.' Feelings she had not dealt with for a while started flooding her senses as she stopped the imaginary world in her head.

Sam put her hands over her face and took a deep breath then got out of the car. While entering her house, she remembered her journal and sat down on the couch. Without as much as a drink or a snack, she started writing. After she wrote everything down she started thinking of what her life with Jack would be, "It would be wonderful." She paused and realized she was speaking out loud and started writing.

When Sam was done, she started imagining what she had written about. Just like the Samantha who came threw the device that was married to Jack in another dimension, She had long hair and worked inside the SGC. Thoughts and feelings melded as she envisioned them working there and taking lunch breaks together and the occasional off world trip. Dropping children off at the babysitter, grocery shopping together, and at home a somewhat normal life. Waking up in the morning with her head on Jack's warm chest and having the first cup of coffee together on the porch, seamed almost perfect.

She smiled with feelings of acceptance and love, "A Folgers moment with the General?" She entered that last comment down in the journal. Sam set the journal down as she lay down on the couch for a quick nap. She had been feeling exhausted and as such fell directly into sleep.

In a dream that felt as if it was real, she walked the halls of her house. Pete came around a corner and told her it was time for dinner. She walked to the table and Janet took her by the arm. Her dear friend who had passed away told her to be very careful and to ask herself if she was being honest to the one that counted. The room she was in turned dark and it was hard for Sam to see the table that Pete was sitting at. "Pete what's going on?" She found it hard to breath when she seen the paintings and tapestries on the wall start to melt.

Still in a dream she could not believe what was going on. Pete's teeth started to get longer and sharper then he dug his fingers into her shoulder. "I thought you knew my sweet Samantha. Your mine now and forever." He began to change shape as Sam started trying to get away from him.

When she looked back at him as he had one hand on her neck, it was no longer Pete. Fifth the human Replicator was standing in her house trying to control her. For the briefest of seconds she remembered he had tortured her because she was forced to leave him on his planet. Her mind flashed in an explosion of all the things he had caused her mind to take in. She bashed him in the head with a vase and managed to get herself free of his icy grip.

As she ran from the house that had turned into an almost murky swamp that stuck to her feet, she heard footsteps. She let out a screeching cry that could have scared anyone with a feeling of loneliness that mingled with pain. Utter despair sounded on her lips as she fought for consciousness that only existed outside of her house.

She woke up and slid off the couch while stifling her latest yell to only a whimper. The footsteps had faded into the sound of her phone ringing. Sam wiped the tears from her face and went to the phone. "Hello?" Her voice was still shaky and she was dabbing off her nose at this point.

"This is Luke Skywalker. Use the Force" Sam quickly cut off the male voice on the phone.

She took the phone away from her ear slightly and looked around her house trying to determine if she was asleep or awake. Anger started to take over her fear, "Who is this?! What the He do you want from me?" There was an edge of malice in her voice. Dream or no she was determined to fight for her sanity.

"It was only a joke, Carter. Are you ok? What's going on?" Jack's thoughts started causing him deep anxiety. If anyone were hurting her, he would hunt him down and end their life.

"Oh, Sir. I'm sorry. It's just so real. He was chasing me. I couldn't get away. Then I did. I'm still in one piece. He keeps haunting me" Sam had calmed her anger at hearing it was Jack who had called. She felt immensely relieved and safe. The hints of desperation and fear were present in her voice that she was trying to control.

"Who's chasing you? Are you hurt?" Jack was on the verge of exploding with rage.

"No, it was a dream. I keep having these bad dreams about Fifth." She was more composed now that she felt reality around her. The dream was gone, but the thoughts and the memories lingered.

"I have something to do then I will be right over. I just want to take a look around and make sure for myself that everything is ok." Jack started to ease off a little now that he knew it was not some intruder or Pete who had harmed her.

"Sir, its ok really." Sam was sitting in a chair slightly rocking trying to regain total control over herself.

"No, I'm coming over. Be there in a little." To that Jack hung up the phone and quickly called Daniel for help.

If you haven't noticed, I am not a big fan of Sam or Jack getting married to anyone but each other. Sometimes it takes thinking about settling for something less to see that the perfect person for you has been there all along.

Well, for my first Stargate fiction how did it go?

I always thought that Anise could not have given up so easily. Am I the only one who has thought about that in my dyslexic mind?

It always makes me glad to see reviews of my little fictions. Please take a second and let me know.

Smile,

_Leia_


	2. That's Mine

**1 After New Order: **Part Two

'That's Mine' 

(After the episode** New Order **and my 'In One Piece' part one, but before episode** Lockdown**)

**Hey: **Surly I'm not the only one who thought Sam might have a journal or nightmares after being kidnapped by Fifth. I know I would in my own little world.

****

Samantha Carter's House 

Sam's doorbell sounded, and it startled her somewhat. She had been writing furiously in her journal. After putting it between the arm of the couch and the cushion, she answered the door. He silently entered and kissed her on the lips. She returned the kiss with far less enthusiasm then the last time they kissed. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close pressing his body against hers.

She turned to shut the, door and he came up behind her and put his hands on her arms. He pinned her to the closed door and brought her hands back to his hips. While brushing her short blond hair out of the way, he proceeded to let the tip of his tongue caress her neck.

Sam let her arms fall to her sides, "I would rather be alone right now, I'm sorry." She turned the doorknob and backed up pressing into him.

He let go of her and stared in confusion, "Samantha, you really want me to go?" Pete looked her directly in the eye and seen that she did not look too good. "Ok, I can see you're tired. Don't say another word. I'll see you tomorrow." He gave her a good-bye kiss and went out the door.

Little did Pete know that Jack O'Neill was only a minute from Sam's residence. A few houses away a helicopter hovered over the road. A rope was lowered to a few feet from the ground. Jack swung his legs over the edge and slid down without a harness. He waved the guys to go back to the base. Jack ran to Carter's house and caught a glimpse of Pete's vehicle driving off. Jack started wondering if Sam had called Pete and he had came over for a few to make her feel better.

Sam sat on her couch and leaned back with her eyes closed. The doorbell chimed again, and she was starting to wonder who was on the other side of the door, Jack or Pete. Another sensation overtook her for the briefest of moments, what if it was Fifth? She stifled the notion and reached to open the door and paused. An irrational fear started making her hand shake at the thought of Fifth being in her house for real.

"Hey, Carter open up!" She heard Jacks voice.

"Sir, is that you?" She could feel the jumble of emotions start to subside knowing it was O'Neill and not Fifth.

She opened the door while smiling, however the expression did not last long. Fifth jumped onto her knocking her to the ground. His dark eyes were piercing her confidence of escape. How had he found her? He put his hand over her face and started to press down. Air, she needed air.

Jack got to the door and heard her muffled voice. Panic started to overtake him as he heard Sam say the word Fifth. He slammed into her door busting it open. He leaped into the room she was in and seen her laying on her back with a pillow over her head.

Sam woke up and threw the pillow across the room knocking a lamp to the ground with a large crash. "What's going on?"

Jack could see the confusion still in her eyes, "I got here and you were fighting with a pillow. Have you eaten dinner yet?"

She stared at him then regarded at the pillow understanding she had been asleep, "No, I hung up with you then Pete showed up. He left, then I must have fell asleep again. You're here."

Jack thought her appearance was liken to a child having found the Tooth Fairy, "Yea, I told you I was coming over, so I dropped by to fix you dinner."

Sam shook her head and went to the bathroom to splash some water on her face. When she got back in the living room, Jack was not there. She looked in the kitchen and there he was turning on the oven. She leaned against one of the counters and watched him prepare their dinner.

"How do you feel now?" Jack took another bite of the pasta he cooked.

"Better, I really like the salad. Do you know what I was thinking?" Her mind was flooded with thoughts of a planet they had been on a time ago.

"I should have used more sauce?" Jack was still amazed that he had fixed her dinner and not just order a pizza.

"No, not the sauce. I was remembering when our memories were erased on the ice planet. I believe that's what you called it. Do you remember when we thought we were workers and had to wear those horrible orange outfits?"

"Yea, wearing one solid color besides black or green makes me nervous." He then started remembering the time they spent together when he remembered Hammond as being called Homer.

After eating, they sat down on the couch again. To Jack's delight, Sam sat right next to him.

She leaned over and put her head on his shoulder, "I remember on the ice planet we sat just like this. I felt safe that you were there even if we did not remember who each other was." She was not about to say that when that happened, he told her he could remember strong feelings for her.

She felt completely relaxed being around him. When Pete came over, she still felt anxiety. When Jack came over, she felt safe. Jack had not left her in the ship when her armband failed and she was stuck. He had not deserted her when Fifth came and took her. 'He was the one that Fifth said had found a way to save me.' He was always there.

Jack realized she fell asleep. He stroked her silky blond hair and tried not to fall asleep himself. He finally carried her to her bed and covered her up. After giving her a light kiss on her forehead, he left to go find Daniel and Teal'c who had been keeping an eye on Anise.

Pete watched Sam's house after he had left. He seen Jack enter and stay for a few hours then leave. Pete started to feel a little resentful, but figured that it was work related, saving the planet and all.

The Mall 

Jack finally caught up with Daniel, "Hey, Danny boy what's up?"

"Oh, yea nothing much. Babysitting a Tok'ra is not exactly my idea of a day off. How was Sam?" Daniel suspected that Sam was the reason he did not take Anise with him.

"Asleep in her bed, where I left her." Jack was distracted still thinking of Sam and remembering he now had Anise to worry about for a few days.

"What?" Daniel raised his eyebrows then scrunched his forehead.

"Oh, don't get to hyper. I don't mean it like that. I cooked her dinner and she went to sleep." Jack was following Daniel over to where Teal'c and Anise were standing in the mall.

"Jack, I never knew humans took such care to comfort themselves. Look what Daniel bought for me." Anise held up a few bags of clothing, bath salts and a magazine called Cosmopolitan.

"Well, Jack is paying me back, so they are things he bought for you." Daniel smiled and glanced at Jack who looked pale.

Jack's House 

Anise had just walked around every room in Jack's house stopping to inspect everything. "I like your house."

Jack on the other hand, was watching the television. "Hu?"

Anise walked into the room where Jack was watching the television, "I said, I like your house."

Jack started tuning out the sounds of the television, which was not normal at all for him. Anise was wearing an azure silken nightgown. Jack noticed it was very short and the neckline seamed to dip down to her waist. She did a turn to show him how the open back suited her.

"What do you think?" Anise ran one hand up from her hip to her waist catching her gown that caused it to raise another inch up her thy. She had just finished reading over a few items in her magazine that explained such a move.

"Did Daniel pick that out?" Jack was trying to think of a way to get her back into regular clothing. In that moment, he noticed that the material was almost translucent. 'Yep, a Tok'ra Brothel for tidbits of Tok'ra secrets.' he thought.

"No, I picked it out. I know you spoke earlier at the SGC about liking Samantha, when I had to test all the SG teams. During the test, you and Samantha left out the parts that had to do with caring for each other. She is now seeing someone else, so I thought you would not mind seeing a little more of me for a time." Anise took a step closer to Jack.

"What about your snake's thoughts? Never mind, come with me." Jack walked quickly straight to his bedroom. He tossed a pair of his night pants and shirt at her. "There, put that on. It will be more comfortable." He was having problems controlling himself with her in that gown then he remembered something. 'She is not Sam. I would love it if Sam were here as eager to be together as Anise is. She is not Sam, ' he kept repeating in his thoughts. 'I don't want anyone else, but Sam.'

She started undressing with him in the room, and Jack turned around and leered at the window. "Is that better?" He leisurely turned around and seen her in his clothes. 'No, that's worse. I always hoped that Sam would be here fishing, and it would get late. Sam would have to wear my pajamas to bed not Anise.'

"Yes, I like wearing your sleeping clothing." Anise rubbed her hand on her arm enjoying the sensation the soft cotton fabric.

"Ok, follow me again. I'll show you where you can sleep. SG-1 will be coming over tomorrow for dinner. Then the next day, I can teach you to fish for your dinner." Jack was almost nauseous thinking that the woman sleeping over and who would be fishing was not the one he had always hoped would.

The Next Night at Jack's 

"Hey, Teal'c could you bring me another plate to take the steaks off?" Jack was cheerful finishing on the grilling.

Teal'c brought a large plate outside to Jack, "Here is the plate you requested. Anise and Daniel are making something called potato salad. Oh, and Samantha Carter has just arrived."

"Cool." Jack took off the last steak and turned the grill off.

"Hello, Sir." Sam strolled around the house to the deck where Jack and Teal'c were standing.  
"Hey, Carter. Looks like you got away from..." he saw someone walk around the corner at that moment. "Pete, how are ya?"

"Doing good. How are you?" Pete started to feel strange at seeing Jack with his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Oh, feeling pretty good. Nice day out." Jack was unaware that he patted Sam's shoulder when he said the word 'good'.

Jack picked up the plate and walked behind Teal'c into the house. Sam and Pete followed. Both of the new arrivals were stunned at who was helping Daniel put the finishing touches on a potato salad.

Sam thought that Anise was standing awfully close to Daniel, "Hi, Anise."

After dinner was finished, they watched a movie Teal'c picked out that was called Alien 3. "I thought this would be an interesting movie." Teal'c grinned.

Sam went to the bathroom to wash her hands, not even bothering to close the door. She gazed into the mirror and seen fabric behind the door. She turned it around to see what it was. Sam held the blue nightgown up to her body and stared back in the mirror. Sam started wondering where it came from, and then she remembered Daniel saying he took Anise shopping.

"That's mine." Jack was standing in the hall watching her. What would he give to see her in it? He did not know. She smirked and handed it to him.

During the movie, Anise sat in the middle of the couch with Daniel and Teal'c on either side of her. Anise had a lot of questions, and Daniel was the one that answered her. Apparently, she had never watched television before.

Every time Anise spoke, Pete glanced over at her. Sam started to wonder what the problem was and looked the next time he did. Sam stole a glance when Pete's eyes were diverted to the pretty Tok'ra. Sam started to feel a little discussed. 'He is staring at her chest!' She decided she might just be over doing it and thought to just sit and watch the movie.

The movie was soon over and Jack offered coffee. He was hoping that Anise would kidnap Pete and go back thru the Stargate.

"Well, we have some stuff to do early in the morning. Thanks for having us over, but we have to get going." Daniel smiled and got his things. Teal'c followed him after saying good-bye as well. Jack started a pot of coffee and sat down at the kitchen table.

Sam felt relieved knowing that Anise had left with Daniel and Teal'c. "Sir, what are you planning on doing the next two days?"

"Jack is going to teach me to fish." Anise entered the room with Jack's pajamas on and took a cup of coffee with the ease as if she lived there.

Sam caught her breath at seeing Anise. She was not able to speak, but her mind started racing with explanations and questions. 'That little Tok'ra tramp, she is after Jack not Daniel. Is she staying the night? That was her gown!' She stood there in the kitchen holding her coffee cup about an inch from her lips with a plastic expression on her face.

"Hey, you ok." Pete questioned Sam who became self-conscious at the question.

All she could do was shake her head in a yes.

"Well, Sam and I probably need to be leaving too." Pete seen that Anise was acting like she wanted to be alone with Jack. 'Good, if he has a girlfriend, then maybe Sam will get over him faster.' Oh, how little he knew.

Jack walked Sam and Pete to the door.

Pete put his hand out to shake Jack's hand and leaned forward to whisper, "Nice little hottie you got there." He gave Jack a wink thinking that Sam did not hear him. Oh, How Little He Knew.

"See you later." Jack peered into Sam's eyes. He noticed Sam had not spoke since Anise strolled into the kitchen with his clothes on. 'It's not her fault we can't be together. I wonder if I make that face too?' Jack held the door as he watched them get into Pete's vehicle and leave.

Few Days Later in the SGC 

Sam was in her office doing some work and decided to take a quick break. She ate one of the turkey sandwiches that Teal'c brought her. While getting her journal out, she seen she did not have anything to drink in her office. She put the journal under a notebook and went to get bottled water.

When she got back, Daniel was in her office with his usual pile of books and notebooks. "Hey, I have something I was hoping you would look at before I show it to Jack. Its about some symbols I found when I was studying some of my old notes."

"Sure." Sam started reading the books he had opened and seeing what he wrote about it.

After about an hour of debate and discussion, Daniel determined to turn in his report. "Thanks, Sam."

Daniel picked up his things and went to Jack's office. The room was empty, so he left all of his notes and his report along with a note asking Jack to read what he found. Daniel then left to get something to eat. When he was done eating, he was almost slammed into the wall by Sam running around the corner.

"Did you see my journal on my desk? It's gone!" Once Sam discovered that her journal was gone, she searched everywhere for it and finally came to think that Daniel had it.

"Your journal is gone? It could have gotten mixed up with mine." Daniel wondered what information was in it that she would be so upset.

They searched his office then a thought came to Daniel, "I may have put it in Jack's office when I dropped my report off."

If Sam were the kind of person to faint, she would have at that moment. She started to break into a sweat as she raced to the General's office. There were two different people who tried to stop her to talk, and she ignored them completely. As she approached Jack's office she seen her journal under his hand as he read another.

"That's mine." She came to a stop at his desk.

He had just viewed the report in his hands and knew it was Daniels. "Hello to you too and this is from Daniel."

"No, its not." Sam flustered.

"Yes, it is." Jack retorted.

"Sir, I mean the one your tapping under your hand. I need it back." She appeared flushed and held out her hand.

"Oh, this one." He held her journal up that had her thoughts and dreams in it. He went to open it when Daniel came into the room.

Sam snatched it out of his hand and practically clutched it to her chest.

"Well, ok it's yours. You can have it back. All you had to do was ask." Jack had a blank look on his face.

Daniel seen that she had her own journal. "I had so many things with me. Sam, I'm sorry for the mix up." He started wondering what kinds of things she had in the journal. He nodded to Jack and left.

"Did you read it?" She was trying to read his face that only seemed to be amused that she burst into his office.

"I haven't gotten that far yet. If you have things to fix, go ahead." Jack picked up the papers he was holding when she came in.

"I will." Sam turned to leave while feeling relieved that he did not read all the things she had written about him, the SGC and her dreams. _Things to fix? Yes, like the fact that I can't get the feelings I have for you to go away._

Jack leaned back in his chair, and his eyes had the look of daggers, "Off the record, I would die before Fifth ever gets his Replicator hands on you again." Images of shooting Fifth, with the new weapon the information from the Ancients that had been in his mind, flashed through Jack's mind. _I loved reading her journal. Maybe there is still hope somewhere floating around._

Sam was facing out of the room, and she paused for the briefest of seconds realizing what he meant. She kept walking knowing she had to get ready to go assist with a Russian team in orbit on a space station. They had to deal with the debris from the fight in space.

**A/N:**

Next in Stargate: Episode Lockdown

In my fiction, I am trying not to go beyond the realm of the show. I was hoping to continue with the story between the episodes to express their personal lives a little more.

I don't want it to happen, but what are the odds that Sam ends up with Pete?

Thanks for the emails! Feel free to review as well as email me. I love people's thoughts. Thanks for the Reviews, please leave some more if ya want.

Smile,

Leia 


End file.
